


Gaurdian Angel

by SarahSomething



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Discovery, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Secret Relationship, Short, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSomething/pseuds/SarahSomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home early from a hunting trip and discovers something extremely...unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaurdian Angel

It was probably about three o'clock in the morning and Sam was absolutely exhausted. He had just come back from LA, a good day's drive from the bunker, on a little vampire hunting excursion. Well the short three day road trip had turned into a two week affair when Sam ran into the largest nest he had ever come across. Unfortunately Dean had broken his leg a while back and it was just now getting to the point where he could go out again, so Sam had gone on his own, much to Dean's dismay.

Sam normally would never leave his incapacitated brother alone for any reason, but they had Cas and Cas did not mind at all having to babysit.

Again, much to Dean's dismay.

Sam opened the door gently, tip toeing inside. The entire bunker was dark. They weren't expecting him until mid-day tomorrow but Sam had absolutely had it with LA. Whoever thought it was a good idea to shove that many people into a city that size, deserved to be eaten by a nest a vampires.

Having had enough, he decided to duck out early and start heading home. So he wasn't surprised there weren't any lights left on for him. Not that Dean would do that, oh hell no. But Cas would. Human Cas was surprisingly thoughtful.

Sam let the door click behind him and quietly dropped his duffle by the door, toeing off his boots. He flicked the light on and walked past the table which would normally be covered in god knows what, empty pizza boxes, wrappers, undistinguished smears of what he hoped was food. But it was spotless, as was the rest of the bunker, as far as he could see anyways. Good ol' Cas.

Sam quietly snuck down the hall and past the room that had been deemed Cas's, ever since he fell and towards Deans room. Sam didn't want to wake Cas up, especially since the poor guy had been looking after his brother for the last two weeks. He owed him at least that.

He didn't owe Dean a damn thing though.

Sam got to his brothers room and slowly turned the handle opening into darkened room. Dean had woken him up for no reason out of a sound sleep more times than he could count so he totally had this coming. Just as he was about to pounce on the sleeping form under the covers, he stopped quickly, eyes going wide.

There were two sleeping forms tucked under the covers.

And now that his eyes had time to adjust to the darkness he could see just who those two people were. One was Dean unsurprisingly, due to the fact that this was in fact his room. But it was the other occupant of the bed that made Sam stop dead in his tracks.

There, wrapped in his brothers arms, was Cas. The two of them laying there comfortably as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

Sam thought he was having some sort of brain aneurism.

Sam knew Dean and Cas had gotten closer over the past few months. The whole Cas being human thing leveled the playing field a bit more and made it easier for dean to get over himself. But this was a lot closer than when he had left them.

Just as he was about to back out the door, brain already coming up with all the shit he was going to give his brother in the morning for this, he heard a content little sigh. He paused and looked over at his brother.

Arm draped around Cas's waist, body tucked tightly behind him, Deans face held the smallest little smile.

And that's when Sam noticed. That's when he took a step back and let the entirety of what he was seeing soak in. How deans shoulders were relaxed instead of the stiff tense posture he always held in his sleep. His face was calm and at peace, no furrowed brow or harsh worry lines scarring his sleeping face. And he was smiling. Something that dean simply just didn't do anymore.

Sam realized, Dean looked happy.

Sam gave a small, thoughtful smile and quietly backed out of the room, leaving his brother and his angel to continue sleeping in peace.


End file.
